Coincidence?
by ArvinWrites
Summary: It's a typical winter day in Berk and Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock is just enjoying a customer free day with his close family friend/boss. Until the customer free day turns into a day that he met her.. The beautiful girl with golden hair that flows like a steady waterfall and mesmerising eyes that glow blue like a Summer's day sky. Modern AU. One-shot
**Hey, guys, it's Arvin!**

 **I hope you enjoy this little one-shot that's once again, Hiccstrid.**

 **It's Modern AU but I'm working on a one-shot currently, set in the times of RTTE.**

 **Please let me know if you want anything in particular and I would love the feedback!**

 **Also, do you guys want another chapter on Road's to Love? Let me know!**

 **Okay! See ya!**

 _ **-Arvin**_

She stumbles into the old car shop dubbed 'The Forge', her oversized coat protecting the little warmth she possessed.

"Hello? M-my car broke down in the weather and this is the only shop that was open"

No reply. Laughs were heard toward the back room and a candle light, dimly displayed shadows of 2 figures. She slowly crept towards the room.

"—Alrighty then lad, better close up the shop. You're free to go."

"Great thanks, Gobber." A second voice was heard and approaching towards her.

Suddenly a tall, lanky figure and flashing viridescent eyes stood before her. She was drawn in with awe— which also meant she stared for a solid 5 seconds.

"Um, can I help you?" His slight nasal but deep voice rung out like bells in her ears.

"Oh y-yes right. Astrid Hofferson" she reached out with confidence which ended up holding only an awkward shake in their hands.

"My car broke down near by and this was the only shop that was open." Astrid glanced down then straight back up at the endearing eyes he possessed.

"Oh of course. Hayden Haddock. But people call me Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

"Heh yeah, long story" Hiccup reaches for the back of his neck and scratches the awkwardness.

 _This girl is absolutely beautiful._ The thought ran through his mind.

 _This guy is so hot! And those eyes! Oh, great Odin help me._ Astrid had similar thoughts.

"So.. Car?" She broke the silence and slight stares of the two.

"Right yes."

They trudged through the snow in Hiccup's tow-truck for 5 minutes and eventually reached Astrid's car.

"H-hey um, I don't want to be rude but aren't you a little young to be an all formal, certified engineer?"

Hayden chuckles in reply.

"Well yes but most of the things I learned in Uni I had already been taught. Gobber—The bloke with the 2 limbs, who runs the shop taught me everything. I was his apprentice since I was 7.."

He pauses in realisation.

"Sorry, kind of just gave you my whole life story there."

She giggles, not realising that Astrid Hofferson had just _giggled._

"Hah all good, it's more exciting than my life story"

She watches as he successfully attaches the car to the back of the tow-truck.

"Please, inform me"

They get back into the truck and butterflies swell in Astrid's chest.

"Um. well I grew up in Berk, always interested in business and law. So now I major in business and law at Berk University." He listens in silence and something about his presence soothes her.

"I'm in my last semester before I leave for training. I'm going to be a cop and try to make a difference in the world" She continues. She glances down with insecurity and back up into his beautiful emeralds.

 _I am Astrid Hofferson, how dare this 'Hiccup' make me feel this way._

She thought angrily, but couldn't bring herself to actually be angry. Hayden looks back onto the road but smiles faintly.

"Seems pretty exciting to me.." He grins and continues.

"I went to Berk Uni and grew up here as well, I'm surprised we've never met before."

"Huh weird, I basically know everyone in Berk"

"Yeah me too! And by the way, the training is awfully hard to be a cop."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well, when I was younger I was put through that training because of my father. He wanted me to be a cop as well as him."

"Oh really? Wow, that's cool, what's his rank?" Her eyes sparking with interest.

They arrived outside the garage of 'The Forge'. Hayden pulled the handbrake and replied.

"Oh um, just the chief." He spoke softly avoiding her gaze.

"Hang on, you mean to tell me that your father is Stoick 'the vast' Haddock?"

"Yep" He replies shortly popping the 'p'.

"That's amazing! He's like, a legend in the forces." Astrid exclaims

Hiccup exits the car and Astrid follows as he starts to unhook the car from the back of the truck.

"Yeah yeah" He replies.

"This is all really coincidental. And to—"

 _RIINGGGG, RIINNNGGG_

Astrid's phone starts to buzz, she pulls it out and groans in irritation.

 _Incoming call: Ruffnut_

She answers and hesitantly puts it up to her ear.

"Hello?.."

"ASS-TRID! Get your smoking body down here girl, you were supposed to be here an hour ago! Snotlout's doing body shots off of Fishlegs! HE'S SO HAMMERED!"

Her best friends exclamations bounce off the walls in high volume. Astrid winces and throws an apologetic smile toward Hayden who had popped up at the mention of Snotlout.

"Ruff! Shut the hell up would you, my car broke down it's getting fixed right now."

"Oh shame! I invited one of 'Legs' friends he's really hot, you two would be cute together. Although I'm not sure if he's going to show up anymore. AWWWW"

Hiccup stared at Astrid in dismay hearing every word.

"Whatever Ruff, I'll see if can make it but by the sounds of it, i don't think I'll be coming."

And the call ended.

"Sorry about that. My friend's—"

 _RRIINGGGG RRRINGGGG_

Hiccup's phone was now buzzing, he answered it but did not take his eyes off of Astrid.

"HICCCYYYYY! It's Rufffff!"

Now it was Astrid's time for her jaw to drop.

"Yeah I figured that much Ruff, what's up?"

"WEELLLLLL I was just talking to my super hot friend that would look super cute with your super fine ass and she's going to be late but I'm guessing you are too so byeeeeeee."

The aforementioned 'Ruff' had hung up the phone but her drunken drawl still echoed throughout the room.

"Coincidence?" Hiccup shrugged with a lopsided grin smothered on his face.

 _6 Years Later_

A beautiful day at the Church of Berk. Currently, a gorgeous white wedding was being held, everything set to perfection. A young couple was standing at the alter, in the middle of their vows. The attendants eyes were all glazed with a hazy film of tears at the dear (almost) Husband & Wife.

The groom's alluring green eyes were holding back the tears that were on the brink of letting loose. But he was strong, even on the best day of his life.

Finally, he softly spoke the last words of his vows:

"And Astrid, dear. I am so, SO thankful for our little coincidence that lead me to the happiest day of my life and the most beautiful woman in the world."

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
